Babysitting?
by mpuppy4
Summary: Quickers and Crashy get turned into babies in a freak accident. It gets worse when Crashy goes missing. So now what? There's no reverse on the machine! (Generally for kids, but you can read if you want) (I'll probably never update this.)


((This is what I do when I'm bored!))

**Chapter One: Quickers and Crashy**

Dr. Wily was working on a new machine, one that was (supposedly) going to defeat Megaman, of course.

"What are you doing, sir?" Metalman asked.

"I'm creating my newest invention, of course!" Dr. Wily replied without looking up.

Metalman rolled his eyes. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what does it do?"

"You see, Metalman," Wily explained. "This machine will turn Megaman, and any of my enemies for that matter, into a little baby! Then when they're venerable, you and your brothers will destroy them! Ah ha ha ha!"

"Finally realized that you can't just destroy him with a fighting machine?" Metalman asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Wily sighed.

"How exactly do you plan on blasting him with that?" Metalman asked. "I mean, you're a horrible aim."

"What do you think the target near the door is for?" Wily asked.

"He's going to practice his aiming..." Metalman muttered under his breath.

"Doctor?" Quickman asked, entering the room alongside Crashman.

"Oh, what is it, Quickman?" Wily asked impatiently.

"We're bored." Crashman said. "Can we watch you?"

Wily sighed. "Oh, all right." he replied. "Go sit down."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Metalman asked. "What if you shoot them?"

"I won't shoot them!" Wily growled, firing without looking. "Wait a second..."

"Yup," Metalman sighed, face-palming. "You shot them."

"Um..." Wily said, looking at the little robots. "Heh heh. Oops?"

"Yeah," Metalman said. "'Oops.' Nice cover, Mr. 'I won't shoot them.' What are you gonna do with them now? I can't imagine you were actually smart enough to install a reverse function."

Wily shook his head. "I'll get right to work on a reverse. But maybe we should think about something else for the time being."

"Like what?" Metalman asked impatiently.

"Oh, I don't know..." Wily said. "Maybe... _**where the heck did Crashman go**__?!"_

Wily was right! Quickman was still there, chewing on a cable, but Crashman was gone!

"We lost Crashman?!" Metalman cried. "How did we lose Crashman?!"

While they were panicking, Crashy was crawling around in a field not that far from Wily Castle. There was lots of grass and flowers, just what would entertain a little kid. He crawled up on a rock and pointed at a butterfly, which then landed on his drill. Crashy giggled and let the butterfly fly away. Then he accidentally tumbled off of the rock, and started crying.

Somebody was there, and they saw Crashy, on the ground and crying. It was Roll, who was very confused, but also feeling bad for the little robot master. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. "Quiet down, little guy, it's okay..." Crashy calmed down and looked up at her. "How could this have happened?" Roll wondered aloud. "I'll take you home to Dr. Light, and he'll be able to figure out what happened to you!" Crash giggled and waved at the butterfly that was still flying overhead. "Oh, you're so cute!"

* * *

"I'm back!" Roll said as she walked into Dr. Light's lab. Light and Rock (Rock had a drink) were sitting together in front of the computer.

"Hello Roll!" Light said. "Did you get the parts I asked for you to get?"

"Yes..." Roll said. "And I also found..."

Rock did a spit take. "Is that Crashman?!" he cried.

"I think so..." Roll said. "I'm not sure what happened to him. I found him crying in a field. Isn't he cute?"

Rock looked directly into Crashy's eyes. Crashy giggled and poked Rock in the stomach. Convenient that his drills weren't pointy anymore, isn't it? "Okay, he's cute!" Rock said, tickling the little robot.

"I was hoping you could figure out what happened to him, Dr. Light." Roll said.

"Hm..." Light examined Crashy. "I'm not sure if I have any way of figuring out what happened to him." he said. "But we should still take care of him."

"Ooh, you mean we can keep him?" Rock asked.

"For the time being." Light replied. "After all, we can't just go up to Wily and say, 'Is this yours?'"

"He has a point!" Roll said. "He can sleep in our room! That is, if it's okay with you, Rock."

"Sure!" Rock said. "He just needs a place to sleep!"

"As long as it's not made of something that he can drill through," Roll said.

"Right!" Rock said. "Let's get to it!"

* * *

Flashman and Bubbleman were playing with Quickers. "Aw, whose a cute Quickman? You're a cute Quickman, yes you are!" Quickers was very amused. Wily wasn't.

"Dang it, I don't have the parts I need to install a reverse function!" he cried.

"Aw, do you have to change him back?" Flashman asked. "He's so cute!"

"Yes, I have to change him back!" Wily retorted. "I hope Metalman found Crashman..."

"I didn't find Crashman." Metalman said when he came back in.

"Oh, come on!" Wily cried. "Now what? I don't have enough time to make a reverse, find Crashman, _and_ take care of Quickman!"

"I'll keep looking for Crashman," Metalman said. "I'll just bring Heatman with me to help."

"And we'll take care of Quickman!" Bubbleman said.

"Right!" Flashman said. "He's really cute, after all!"

Wily sighed. "Thank you," he said.

"Let's get to work!" Flashman said.

"Alright!" Bubbleman cheered.

Quickers smiled and chewed on a cable again.

((And there you have it!

Follow?

Favorite?

Review?))


End file.
